As the manual type spraying container, a foaming container or a container for injecting a liquid as it is, there is commercially sold a liquid injection container which comprises: a container body; a cylinder depending into the container body from a cap-shaped member fitted on the outer face of the mouth/neck portion of the container body; and an actuator having a stem erected through the top wall of the cap-shaped member from a cylindrical piston, which is fitted in the cylinder, and a head fitted on the upper end of the stem and having a nozzle opened forward. The actuator Is moved up and down with respect to the cylinder for sucking a liquid in the container body into the cylinder and discharging the liquid in the cylinder out of the nozzle through the stem. Also sold is a container which is enabled to inject one of those spray, foam and liquid selectively by switching a liquid injection passage formed in the head.
Incidentally, these containers have different nozzle structures but are substantially similar except the structure of the head having the nozzle.
In the aforementioned liquid injection containers of the prior art, the actuator composed of the cylindrical piston, the stem and the head is biased upward by the spring so that it is raised back by the spring after it has been depressed. As a result, the depression of the actuator is accomplished against the biasing force of the spring so that it requires a considerable force.
The present invention contemplates to provide a liquid injection container, from which the spring is eliminated and in which the finger knob is added to the top face of the head of the actuator, so that the actuator may be moved up and down by the finger inserted into the finger knob. These actuations are facilitated by erecting auxiliary walls along the two sides of the head of the actuator for acting as a finger grip and guiding the head.